


No Going Back

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 5. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/175030958528/fictional-kiss-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

Stiles gasped, arching his back into the hard chest in front of him. There was a heady mix of shame and arousal threading through him, lighting up under his skin and making his dick swell. Deucalion’s fingers were tipped with claws, but they were so  _ gentle _ where they were pressed into the skin at the small of Stiles’ back. Sharp points were tracing little circles into the skin with only enough pressure to cause goosebumps to jump over Stiles’ skin. 

He pulled back, just enough to breathe, and he tangled his fingers into Deucalion’s gelled hair, staring up into the blood-red of his Alpha eyes, and he knew there was no going back, not anymore. Not when he knew what Deucalion felt like and tasted like, not when he knew how gentle his blood-soaked hands were against his bare skin. 

There was no going back. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
